The subject invention relates to 2aryl-6-trifluoromethyl-4-pyridinecarbinolamines having enhanced antimalarial activity, and to means for achieving the synthesis of such compounds. Specifically, the new products are 6-trifluoromethyl-pyridine-4-carbinols bearing a basic function in the alpha-position, and having a substituted-phenyl grouping at position 2-on the pyridine moiety. For convenience in administration as well as stability under storage, it is preferred that subject bases be transformed into acid-addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic or organic acids.
Prior investigations have demonstrated that certain substituted aminomethyl-2,6-substituted phenyl 4-pyridine carbinols have antimalarial activity. The present invention reltes to representatives which differ structurally from those known hitherto particularly because they have a trifluoromethyl group in the 6-position, and provide advantages in chemotherapeutic index and also in potential for avoiding unwanted side effects such as photoxicity.